wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
OWA Olympus
OWA Olympus 'is a professional wrestling television program for Omega Wrestling Alliance that currently airs on Friday nights on AMC in the United States. The show features the male and female competitors for the company and is the rival to the Kingdom brand. History Production The ''Olympus ''production crew and its set is quite large considering the show is live in the same arena every week. After the opening signature of the show, red, blue and white pyrotechnics are used. Theme music On-Air Personalities Authority Figures } |- | |'General Manager | | | |- |'Viola DeMarco' |'Goddesses' Division Commissioner' |'May 20, 2018' |'present' | |} Commentators Ring Announcers: } |} Backstage Correspondents: Officials: Championships and Accomplishments Active Championships Broadcast The series premiered with its first season on April 15th, 2018. Roster Alphas: }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" ! align="center" style="background: #245d7e; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Pic ! align="center" style="background: #245d7e; width: 10%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Wrestler ! align="center" style="background: #245d7e; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Hometown ! align="center" style="background: #245d7e; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Notes |- align="center" | | André Virgo | Detroit, Michigan | Dual contract with SSW SSW Jr. Heavyweight Champion |- align="center" | | Bad News Bart | Leeds, England | Member of Bad & Boujie |- align="center" | | Boujie Alan | Miami, Florida | Member of Bad & Boujie |- align="center" | | Bull Connors | Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | |- align="center" | | Christopher Sabretooth | Aberdeen, Washington | |- align="center" | | CM Nas | Newark, New Jersey | Dual contract with SSW Omega Heavyweight Champion |- align="center" | | David X Fierce | Atlanta, Georgia | Member of The Unchained |- align="center" | | Gareth Cason | West Coventry, Midlands, England | OWA Television Champion |- align="center" | | Hunter Goodwin | Los Angeles, California | Member of Heart & Seoul |- align="center" | | Jacob Senn | Chicago, Illinois | Dual contract with SSW |- align="center" | | James Onlee | Bethlehem, Pennsylvania | |- align="center" | | Koji Soo-Don | Cheonan, South Korea | Member of Heart & Seoul |- align="center" | | Miltiades | Rome | |- align="center" | | Nathan Quinn | Albany, New York | Member of The Unchained |- align="center" | | Rashad Wilson | Harlem, New York | Member of The Unchained |- align="center" | | Tarah Nova | Detriot, Michigan | |} Goddesses: }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" ! align="center" style="background: #7e247b; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Pic ! align="center" style="background: #7e247b; width: 10%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Wrestler ! align="center" style="background: #7e247b; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Hometown ! align="center" style="background: #7e247b; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Notes |- align="center" | | Absinthe | Los Angeles, California | |- align="center" | | Aria Jaxon | Los Angeles, California | Dual contract with SSW Puroresu Heavyweight Champion |- align="center" | | Azumi Goto | Yonabaru, Okinawa, Japan | |- align="center" | | Dulce Torres | El Paso, Texas | |- align="center" | | Diantha Moreau | Unknown | |- align="center" | | HENDRIX | Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | |- align="center" | | Jessica Rose | Leeds, England | Member of Sugar Girls |- align="center" | | Megan Harper | Hammersmith, London, England | |- align="center" | | Mia Marie Vega | Chicago, Illinois | Member of V&V Royale |- align="center" | | Natasha Night | Inglewood, California | Member of The Unchained |- align="center" | | Savannah Sunshine | Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | Member of Sugar Girls |- align="center" | | Sweet Roxy | Las Vegas, Nevada | OWA Women's Champion Member of V&V Royale |- align="center" | | TyAnna Jupiter | Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | |}